official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Memphis, Tennessee
Memphis is a city in and the county seat of Shelby County, Tennessee. The population of the city is 646,889, making Memphis the largest city in Tennessee and the 20th-largest in the United States. The city is the anchor of West Tennessee and the greater Mid-South region, which includes portions of neighboring Arkansas and Mississippi. As one of the most historic and cultural cities of the southern United States, the city features a wide variety of landscapes and distinct neighborhoods. Home to Tennessee's largest African-American population, Memphis played a prominent role in the American civil rights movement and was the site of Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr.'s 1968 assassination. The city now hosts the National Civil Rights Museum—a Smithsonian affiliate institution. Since the civil rights era, Memphis has grown to become one of the nation's leading commercial centers in transportation and logistics. The city's largest employer is the multinational courier corporation FedEx, which maintains its global air hub at Memphis International Airport, making it the second-busiest cargo airport in the world. Today, Memphis is a regional center for commerce, education, media, art, and entertainment. The city has long had a prominent music scene, with historic bluesclubs on Beale Street originating the unique Memphis blues sound during early 20th century. The city's music has continued to be shaped by a multi-cultural mix of influences across the blues, country, rock n' roll, soul, and hip-hop genres. Memphis barbecue has achieved international prominence, and the city hosts the World Championship Barbecue Cooking Contest, which attracts over 100,000 visitors to the city annually. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 63.08% Black or African American (408,057) 27.31% White (176,665) 6.85% Hispanic or Latino (44,311) 2.76% Other (17,856) 25.0% (161,722) of Memphis residents live below the poverty line. The total metropolitan area has a higher proportion of whites and a higher per capita income than the population in the city. The Memphis metro area is, however, close to a majority-minority population: Theft rate statistics Unfortunately, Memphis is frequently listed in top tens as one of the most dangerous cities in america. Apart from ridiculous rates of violent crime, the city has a massive problem with Team Rocket, having the highest theft and murder rates in Tennessee by far, and nationwide - 9th in theft, 3rd in Pokemon murders. The city reported 773 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 68.95 murders a year. It did, however, have the highest rate of Pokemon theft of U.S. cities in 1992 and in 2003, and had the highest rate of Pokemon murders in 1995-1996, 1998, 2000, 2004-2005, 2008 and 2011. Pokemon As it is along the Mississippi River, Water-type Pokémon sometimes swim out of the river and walk into Memphis, often crossing the roads and streets and going through people's yards. Fun facts * Memphis is well known for its cultural contributions to the identity of the American South. Many renowned musicians grew up in and around Memphis and moved to Chicago and other areas from the Mississippi Delta, carrying their music with them to influence other cities and listeners over radio airwaves. These included musicians such as Elvis Presley, Jerry Lee Lewis, Muddy Waters, Carl Perkins, Johnny Cash, Robert Johnson, W. C. Handy, B.B. King, Howlin' Wolf, Isaac Hayes, Booker T. Jones, Eric Gales, Al Green, Alex Chilton, Justin Timberlake, Three 6 Mafia, the Sylvers, Jay Reatard, Zach Myers, Aretha Franklin, and many others. * A large volume of railroad freight moves through Memphis, because of its two heavy-duty Mississippi River railroad crossings, which carry several major east-west railroad freight lines, and also because of the major north-south railroad lines through Memphis which connect with such major cities as Chicago, St. Louis, Indianapolis, Louisville, New Orleans, Dallas, Houston, Mobile, and Birmingham. By the early 20th century, Memphis had two major passenger railroad stations, which made the city a regional hub for trains coming from the north, east, south and west. After passenger railroad service declined heavily through the middle of the 20th century, the Memphis Union Station was demolished in 1969. The Memphis Central Station was eventually renovated, and it still serves the city. The only inter-city passenger railroad service to Memphis is the daily City of New Orleans train, operated by Amtrak, which has one train northbound and one train southbound each day between Chicago and New Orleans. * Memphis has not had the best luck with weather in recent years. In 2000, near-record floods along the Mississippi River caused severe damage to some of the city's lower income neighborhoods in Frayser and South Memphis, and to General DeWitt Spain Airport. On December 27th, 2008, a large EF4 tornado crossed the river from Arkansas and caused widespread severe damage to downtown, the north side of the city, Harbor Town, and to neighborhoods north and east of downtown, the tornado killing 112 people overall along its path, and on April 20th, 2013, parts of the city were left without power for a few weeks after a long-tracked derecho with straight-line wind gusts in excess of 90-100 miles per hour struck the city. In addition, the city is also real close to the New Madrid Fault, which if a major earthquake were to happen again, would cause severe damage to the city. * Between the late 1950s and ending in the early 2000s, Memphis went on a mad spree of annexiation that in the end, ended up hurting the city more overall than benefiting it aside from population gains. * The Grizzlies are the only professional sports team Memphis has to offer at the moment. * Even with the problems it's facing now, Memphis has no shortage of amenities. Every store, fast food joint and hotel you can think of, along with some malls and shopping centers, a large sports complex, the only combined contest hall and showcase theater complex of any city in the United States, the Memphis International Airport, Graceland, the Shelby Farms Park and many more parks, the Memphis Botanical Gardens, a zoo, no shortage of local restaurants and businesses, the United States Pokeblock Museum, T.O. Fuller State Park, PokeFunk Museum of America, and plenty more to offer. * Memphis is also one of the most corrupt cities in the United States. And along with that, some of its worse-off neighborhoods are pretty notorious among both regular people and trainers nationwide - Whitehaven, Frayser, Orange Mound, And Hickory Hill (which had about the saddest downfall of any of the areas Memphis annexed). * Not all of Memphis is bad, though. Cordova and East Memphis are still pretty desirable. Category:Tennessee Cities